The Miracle of Death
by the-cari-moose
Summary: Universe altercations in which Dimitri was never turned in 'Shadow Kiss' and Rose goes back to save him. But what will be the repercussions of this act? Was it bravery or plain stupidity?
1. Questions

***Disclaimer* I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights and privileges go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **The Miracle of Death**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dimitri's POV**

My eyes fluttered against the stark white light that bore into me from the ceiling above. I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it as I felt a pounding against my skull.

"Where am I?" I exclaimed to no one in particular.

I felt groggy as I tried to pull myself up having no recollection of the previous days. As I sat up I found that not only were the lights startlingly white but so was the rest of the room as well.

"The hospital?" I thought to myself. "How did I end up in the hospital?"

A figure appeared in the doorway apparently having heard my previous outburst. She was a petite little Moroi who scurried over to my side when she saw I was awake. She didn't look familiar to me at all, which didn't help with the growing mystery of how I had ended up here. It was apparent however from her clothing that she was part of the hospital staff so maybe she could answer my questions.

"Why am I in the hospital?" I managed to rasp.

"Shh.." she soothed while slowly laying me back down. "You've lost a lot of blood, and we don't want you to exert yourself."

"I don't understand… what happened, how did I lose blood?"

"Please, I need you to relax," she responded. "We don't want you to make your condition worse.

Her inability to respond to my questions only infuriated me further.

"What. Happened. To. Me." I growled at her, fighting against her small hands.

"Please," she squeaked back, evidently scared but continuing to hold her own against me. She had obviously been telling the truth about the blood loss. Usually no one, Moroi or Dhampir got the better of me. The fact that I was a 6'7" combat trained Russian usually helped this case. "Please," she squeaked again getting desperate. "I can't answer your questions. I can get the doctor in charge, but I _need_ you to relax. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

I sighed. It was adamant I would get no information from her unless I complied, so I stopped fighting against her but I refused to lie back down. I couldn't allow myself to be vulnerable. She may have been trying to help me, but I still had no idea what kind of situation I was in. She tried to persist that I should lie down, but eventually she realised that it was to no use and she withdrew through the doorway; hopefully to bring me some answers.

I sat and waited becoming less frustrated from my unresolved questions and more focused on the consistent pounding which had not let up in my skull. Eventually after what had seemed to be a large amount of time, but was most likely to be just a few minutes I saw Dr. Olendzki emerge through the doorway.

"Dimitri, you're almost as bad as Rose. We need you to lay down and conserve your energy, you've been through a great ordeal, and you're lucky to have come out alive." My attention perked at the mention of Rose, but Dr. Olendzki didn't seem to notice and she proceeded to lay me back down on the bed. I grumbled at her towards this, but I no longer continued to fight against seeing a familiar face. I may have complied to lie back down, but I refused to continue without the knowledge that I was obviously missing.

"Dr. Olendzki please, I don't understand why I'm here."

Dr Olendzki froze, shocked at my outburst. "You don't remember what happened?" She questioned me.

"No." I proceeded to shake my head, wincing from the pounding in my head. "No," I repeated, "I only know that I woke up and I have this killer headache which refuses to stop pounding against my skull."

I saw the Doctor's face slip from shock into concern. "I had assumed blood loss to be your only issue, but it seems that I may have been wrong. It's possible you could have sustained a blow to the head as you were taken down. Most likely you'll just be suffering from a concussion, and small amount of Retrograde Amnesia due to previous events being unable to consolidate in your memory. I'm going to ask you a few questions to rule out any permanent damage. Is this okay with you Dimitri?"

She looked at me, obviously concerned from my lack of memory, and I managed to stiffly nod at her, not fully understanding everything the Doctor had said. Amnesia was obvious, but Retrograde? Consolidate? I was trained to recognise combat terms, not medical ones. Dr. Olendzki proceeded to ask me stupid questions, I now understood Rose's annoyance at these questions being asked of her on one of her many previous visits, my heart gave a pang at the thought of Rose. I hoped whatever I had gotten myself into had nothing to do with her. I need her to be safe, always.

"Can you tell me your full name?"

"Dimitri Belikov" I replied apathetically.

And so it went on, 'How old are you?' 'Where were you born?' 'What are your parents names?' Et cetera, et cetera.

"Can you tell me where you are right now?

"I'm in the St. Vladimir's Academy hospital."

"Can you tell me why you're here?" Dr. Olendzki raised her eyes to meet mine with this question. She had previously been making notes of all my answers on a clipboard.

"I -," still unsure of this answer I racked poor beaten brain for the answer to this question. There was something niggling at me, just out of my grasp –

"Strigoi!" I exclaimed. "They attacked the school!"

Dr. Olendzki nodded apprehensively at me "Yes -," she dragged out the word; apparently I was still missing something. I was unable to provide more of an answer for her and she must have noticed my look of confusion and decided I hadn't suffered any permanent damage as she proceeded to tell me the events of the past few days.

"The Strigoi came out of the woods, no one was expecting it, Rose's warning gave the guardians the precious few minutes to organise and protect the dorm's, but it still wasn't enough to protect everyone…"

Slowly it came trickling back; the Strigoi, forcing Rose to run, fighting off as many as I could in an attempt to hold them back from the inner grounds of the school campus.

"People were taken." I interrupted her. She nodded slowly, pain becoming obvious within her eyes.

"Thirteen on top of the twenty-seven that had already been lost," she murmured.

Shock ran through me just as hard, if not more than when I had originally experienced it a few days before. Things like this just didn't happen. Sure, a few Strigoi might pick off a few Moroi or two and that was devastating in itself, but to have that level of organisation? Twenty-seven of our own dead, let alone the casualties? It was unthinkable.

"You were a part of a rescue mission to retrieve the thirteen stolen," Dr. Olendzki's words pulled me out of my thoughts.

"They were holding them in the caves," I stated as much to myself as to her.

She nodded again absently; it was obvious that her mind was no longer on me. I thought back to the rescue. It had all been going to plan until a group of Strigoi had come up behind us and caved the wall in. With the wall down it was easier to defend ourselves as the Strigoi could only come at us from one direction, however it had also put us at a disadvantage as we had no way to escape without exposing ourselves.

We had been outnumbered by our seven Guardians to their ten Strigoi and we had only just been holding them off until Stephen and Rose came up behind them, herding them between us.

After staking them all and crawling through the cave in, it had looked as though we were all going to make it through, even when we came against three more Strigoi fighting against Ms Carmack and Guardian Hathaway we easily outnumbered them and put them down.

We were retreating when seven more Strigoi jumped us. So many variables contributed to the already bad situation. Maybe if we had of noticed them sooner, we could have been more prepared. If we were more vigilant, and not already exhausted from being up all day and night. Maybe if the tunnel had been just a little wider then more of us could have reached the Strigoi and helped to fight back. It was impossible though; too many variables were against us, and our group started dropping in numbers again. Alan was the first to go down, and we continued to lose more.

Rose was amongst the ones to retreat towards the exit. She was safe, and in that moment that was all that mattered to me.

We took the Strigoi down and immediately went tearing after the others. The exit to the caves was within our sights when once again more Strigoi jumped us. There were only three this time, but it made no difference. It was all too fast.

One of them grabbed Celeste and her strangled scream was enough to distract me for only a moment, but a moment was all he had needed. I had no time to take in anything, only that I had been pulled to the ground and I was grappling with all my strength and life, but it was hopeless. No matter how hard we train, the Strigoi would always be stronger. My position was weak, vulnerable. I had no time to think or wish for anything or to even register Rose's blood curdling scream before his teeth found his way into my neck and I was entrapped by the power of his bite. All there was was pure bliss, before finally, I blacked out.

* * *

 ***Author's Note*** This is my first published Fanfiction, please don't be afraid to give me feedback both constructive and/or positive. I find it's easier to look at a story from a Third Party perspective to be able to pick up on things which are wrong or could be improved. As I am central to the story it's harder for me to pick up on these things as I know in my head where the story is going whereas you guys are left in the dark until I provide you with more.

For those of you who don't know, Universe Altercations (UA) is a play on Alternate Universe (AU). Where AU has the main plot line and characters, but it's set in a different universe, UA is where it is set in the same universe but there are slight altercations to the story line; e.g Dimitri does't turn into a Strigoi.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I will be continuing and you'll find out more about what happened to Rose in the next chapter.


	2. Explanations

***Disclaimer* I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights and privileges go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **The Miracle of Death**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dimitri's POV**

I tried to pull myself out of my recollection of events, but once it had started it was like a flood gate had opened and I was attacked with a torrent of memories.

The feeling of hopelessness during the initial attack, finally retreating only to find Rose and Christian slaying Strigoi, united against a fierce enemy. Rose's anger at the captive's who were taken. Walking through the woods with her afterward, unable to share her passion for injustice, as all I could do was revel in the fact that she was alive. Nothing mattered to me but her. She was my world, and finally I had made her mine.

I froze at the memory of the events previous to the attack. The cabin. I felt my heart rate rising at the recollection of it. There was a roaring in my ears and I took no notice of anything else. I was trapped in the memory of it, Roza's skin against my own, the heat of her touch and the delicacy of her skin; the raw passion that emanated off her everyday was magnified tenfold. I saw the pure love that poured out of her eyes and into mine and knew in my heart that no one would ever matter more to me than this goddess that lay before me.

I lay, ensnared in my own memories, until I was wrenched out by someone shaking me. I brought my mind back to the present and noticed Dr. Olendzki standing over me, shaking my shoulders and calling my name. The roaring in my ears dissipated and I heard an incessant beeping. I turned my head and saw the heart-rate monitor standing next to my bed. The lights were flashing and it became apparent that the beeping was coming from it, coming from my heart.

I looked up at Dr. Olendzki and saw her looking down at me, concern written all over her features. I had to calm myself down or she would start asking questions that I would have no idea how to even begin to answer.

Slowly I began taking deep breaths, pulling myself out of the cabin and back into the present. There were more urgent matters to attend to, like for instance how in the world I was alive.

"Doctor Olendzki," I breathed, staring up at her once again. "What exactly happened? I have no recollection – … the last I remember we were running to towards the exit, towards the sun, but they jumped us didn't they? I was taken down. I don't understand, how am I alive?" I was pleading with her by the time I had finished speaking. I couldn't stand being left in the dark, I was much the same as Rose in these matters, I had to know what had happened.

My need to know of what had happened was suddenly cut off by something more dire. "Roza," I breathed, barely a whisper. It came back to me clear as day, Rose's screams filled my head.

"My Roza," I said again, this time practically pleading her name. I grabbed onto the sleeves of Dr. Olendzki's lab coat. "What happened to Rose?" I demanded, my voice heavy.

The Doctor looked down at me, shocked by my sudden transformation. "Rose had gone ahead," Dr. Olendzki began slowly. "She and the others were standing in the suns rays when Celeste's screams forced them into looking back. There was nothing anyone could do for her, Rose screamed at the sight that lay behind her, before immediately running back into the fray she had escaped. No one had been prepared for it, but they all followed her back into the cave. Rose staked the Strigoi who was occupied with draining you. Immediately the other Strigoi turned back to face her, she had created a distraction and all the Strigoi currently held their attention on her, but before any of them could strike they were attacked from behind by the other members of your party. During the onslaught one broke free from their attacker and jumped Rose as she was attempting to single handedly drag your unconscious body out of the cave. It didn't get access to her neck, but the Strigoi flung at her with such a force that she fell and struck her head against the cave floor. The others had to carry you both out of there."

I tried to process the information I had just been given. Rose had run back into danger for me? "Черт возьми!" ("Damn it") I swore in Russian. Of course she had, she had sworn not less than 24 hours earlier that she would never let anything happen to me!

"О Роза , что вы сделали ?" ("Oh Roza, what have you done?") I raked my hand through my hair, which had fallen around my face.

I snapped my head back up at the Doctor. "I need to see her!" I demanded, a hint of venom creeping into my voice.

Dr. Olendzki continued to look down at me, the look of concern she had been giving me was replaced by shock from the malice that was behind my voice.

"Y-you can't-t," she stammered out. "You've lost too much blood, and I can't allow you to worsen your condition. Rose would want you to save your strength… to heal."

I looked back at her with disinclination. "Fine." I snapped. "If you won't let me go to her, bring her to me."

Her face changed again, morphing now into a look of… pity? "I can't do that either," she strained. "Rose," she stopped. "Rose, hasn't regained consciousness yet," anxiety creeping into her voice.

"What?" I exclaimed. "But that was days ago! You said she'd only hit her head! She should be fine by now!" The desperation was clear in my voice.

"It's true that the only injury she sustained was to her head, and while outwardly she seems to be fine, we have no way of knowing what is happening to her mentally. Our leading theory is that her brain couldn't deal with the trauma that she experienced and it has shut itself down so that it can deal with the problem. We don't know how Rose's being Shadow Kissed has effected the situation either and the fact that Rose suffered from a mental break when you landed at Martinville Regional Airport could also have contributed to her ongoing state of coma."

"Coma?" My voice cracked on the word.

Dr. Olendzki nodded. "We've done everything we can for Rose's external injuries, but I have no way of knowing how to help her mentally. We have no idea of when she will wake up, what state she will be in when she does, or if she will ever wake up at all."

* * *

 ***Author's Note*** I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. It's come quickly because I am desperately procrastinating and avoiding the homework I REALLY should be doing. *eek*


	3. Second Awakening

***Disclaimer* I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights and privileges go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **The Miracle of Death**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dimitri's POV**

I sat for a few minutes, unable to think, unable to even comprehend that my Roza, the sun and light of my world may never wake to see it again. Eventually it became too much to handle, there was no way I was going to stay in this bed while my Roza was in pain; whether it be physical or mental. Maybe she didn't need me, but I definitely _needed_ her.

Having been still for the past few minutes Dr. Olendzki wasn't prepared when I leapt out of bed, pushing past her and through the doorway. Obviously I had failed to think this plan through as the pounding against my skull proceeded to grow worse and worse and I stumbled down the hallway of the hospital having no idea which room belonged to Rose.

I may not have intentionally been a danger to others but a 6'7" Russian man mumbling incoherently to himself while clutching his head and stumbling blindly down the corridor? Yeah, that could have been perceived as a threat.

The Guardians on duty were startled for a moment when I stumbled out of my room, but it didn't take them long to respond to the possible threat. They took me down easily and while I couldn't fight against my desperation to get to Rose, I also couldn't fight against the pounding of this intense headache, which was severely disabling me. I struggled against the weight of the two Guardians on top of me, but it was getting me nowhere and honestly I probably had the strength of a three year old throwing a temper tantrum.

With no energy left to focus on anything except the growing pain against my head, I fell still under the weight of the Guardians. It was astounding that I actually felt the jab of a needle pierce the skin of my right forearm. I heard myself mutter "слава Богу" ("thank God") before I felt the pain from my head float away as I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next few days were spent in a haze. Obviously they no longer trusted me to stay in bed, so I was constantly jacked up on painkillers and sedatives. Occasionally I would slip into consciousness only to slip back out again. It wouldn't have mattered if I was fully conscious or not, as it was impossible for me to move with all the drugs they had forced into my body.

My dreams were plagued with memories of Roza. Dreams of our training lessons, dreams of her in class, dreams of her hanging out with friends, but it always circled back to two elemental dreams. Dreams of life; of the cabin, and dreams of death; of watching the Strigoi rip her to pieces.

It became unbearable. I was plagued with longing for Roza in both wakefulness and unconsciousness. Slowly I lost all sight of myself and there was only Rose. Always and only Rose. I no longer cared for what happened to me. I would have stayed in this limbo of half consciousness and torture for the rest of my days if I known that Roza was safe. But I had no knowledge; I was kept in the dark, both literally and figuratively, until a week later when they decided that I was fully healed and they pulled me out of my drugged state.

* * *

As I woke for the second time in the hospital, I found the stark white light from the ceiling above bearing into my eyes again. For the second time that week I found myself confused as to my location. Images of Rose still flittered behind my eyes.

I groaned into the empty room, my headache had gone but I was significantly disorientated from the drugs; which had yet to leave my system completely.

I took quite a while to find myself again, my disorientation morphing into confusion. I felt a strong sense of déjà vu as I wondered to myself once again why I was in the hospital. Something teased at me from the back of my mind. Rose, I thought to myself. Something happened to Rose? No… that's not quite right. If something happened to Rose then why would I be in the hospital?

A figure appeared in the shadow of the doorway pulling me out of my contemplation.

"Oh good, you're awake," came the voice from the doorway.

It took me a while to get my eyes to focus on the person the voice belonged to. It seemed my body wasn't yet willing to comply with me. When I finally was able to discern the person standing in the doorway the events of the past two weeks came rushing back to me. I groaned again, but this time from the information overload rather than from the lack of it.

Dr. Olendzki began to approach me and I immediately snapped out of my indisposition.

"Where's Rose?" I barked at her.

She raised her eyebrow at me surprised that this would be the first thing to come to my mind. A voice at the back of my mind told me that I was being too forthright, that I was going to give something away. I squashed it down, in this moment I didn't care what anyone thought or did, the only thing that mattered was that my Roza was safe.

"She's safe," she replied calmly to me. "She's been in the same place all week."

I shifted from anger into dismay. Roza hadn't woken up yet?

"She remains in her dormant state," Dr. Olendzki informed me, apparently reading my thoughts.

For a moment I considered leaping out of my bed again, running through the hospital until I found my Roza. I couldn't believe it to be true, not until I saw it for myself. I realised however that this would get me nowhere; the Guardians would take me down again before I could even make it two steps past my door. They'd probably been keeping an eye on me all week just to make sure I didn't suddenly wake up and decide to go on a rampage, which was funny considering that's exactly what I wanted to do. I held myself back, finally the little voice at the back my head breaking through. "You've already caused enough suspicion. There's no reason to believe that Roza won't wake up again and you don't want to make things anymore difficult than they already are."

I sighed inwardly to myself. Everyday since I had met this girl had been a raging internal battle with myself. I couldn't let it consume me, not when Roza needed me.

Taking a few moments to calm myself I responded impassively with my Guardian demeanour.

"Can you take me to see her?"

Dr. Olendzki looked taken aback by my cool response; apparently it was not what she had been expecting. After the events of the last week I couldn't really blame her.

"Of course," she responded. "Your vitals are back to normal and you've completely healed. You're free to check yourself out, however I would recommend taking it easy for a few more days. No partaking in any strenuous training exercises."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard," I bit back at her, "considering my only student is out of action indefinitely."

The doctor paled at my remark. Sometimes I forget that everyone at this school has known Rose for much longer than I have. It's hard for me to contemplate that these people must care for her too, even if it doesn't compare to my level of devotion to her.

She nodded meekly at me, obviously sharing my concern. Rose had become a frequent patient of Dr. Olendzki over the past few months since I had tracked her and Lissa down in Portland campus housing and brought them back to the academy. Well, in Rose's case it was more like I dragged her back.

"I'll take you to see Rose as soon as your paperwork is completed." Dr. Olendzki complied.

Now that I was fully functioning I knew better than to argue with the Doctor. Already I had become too suspicious. I couldn't slip up again or she might start asking questions. It was a wonder that she hadn't already.

The Doctor left me to get changed out of my hospital clothes. Everything I did became automatic; I couldn't feel anything, not until I saw Rose. 'She'll be fine,' my head told me sensibly. I couldn't allow my heart to convince me otherwise.

I left my bleak hospital room in search of the front desk. My mind refused to focus on anything other than Rose, and somehow I found my way to the front desk and I found Dr. Olendzki waiting for me. She talked me through all of the paperwork, but I wasn't listening, I signed my name on each empty dotted line.

I realised that the Doctor must have been talking to me, but I didn't care. Nothing she could have said would have compared to the importance of Rose. Not in this moment, not in any moment. I think eventually she must have given up trying to talk to me because she started to lead me through the desolate maze of hallways.

Eventually we came to stop outside a despondent doorway. I had lost all sense of time. For the first time I questioned whether I should actually enter her room or not. Would I be able to stand seeing my vibrant Roza that way, vacant and lifeless?

No, I told myself. Roza needs me. I have to be there for her. Slowly I took a deep breath, pulling the doorknob and pushing myself into her room.

* * *

 ***Author's Note*** This chapter was so much harder to write. I have no idea why. I hope you guys are happy with this because school goes back on Monday and I haven't done any of my holiday homework and I have a gig tomorrow... oops.

Review and let me know what you think, or if you guys have any ideas for the story. I'll definitely take all of your opinions into mind.


	4. Lifeless

***Disclaimer* I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights and privileges go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **The Miracle of Death**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Dimitri's POV**

I stepped tentatively into the lifeless room. A bed stood in the centre surrounded by machines of all different shapes and sizes.

I heard her heartbeat before I saw her. It was steady, but slow. I couldn't help but compare it to the tempo that it usually raced at whenever we were together.

As if mimicking her heartbeat I advanced slowly towards her. Her body mirrored the persona of the room she laid in, cold and lifeless. Only the steady rise and fall of her chest along with the monitors by her sides showed that she was still alive.

I felt my breath hitch as I regarded her. This wasn't right. Roza was the embodiment of fieriness and vivacity. She shouldn't be here, not like this.

"Мой Бог!" ("My God") I choked. "It's all my fault." I whispered under my breath. "Oh Roza it's all my fault!" I exclaimed, flinging my arms out to caress her beautiful cheeks. I hunched over her absent body, sobs wracking my own.

I don't know how long I stood there for. It could have been hours, but it felt like years. My wonderful Roza had sacrificed her own safety, fully knowing that it could mean her death, in order to save me. I couldn't handle it, my Roza was hanging on the edge of life and it was all _my_ fault.

* * *

Minutes or hours passed; time stood still. Eventually I ran out of tears and I simply stood by her side, keeping her company. Always. I refuse to leave her side; she needs me here to guide her back to life.

A chair appeared at some point during the night, though I have no recollection of it arriving or of Dr. Olendzki leaving earlier.

As the hours passed I found myself telling Rose stories of herself. When I ran out, I told her stories of us. I stayed awake next to her the whole night, holding her hand to let her know I was there.

As the sun set and a new Moroi day began I found that I was no longer alone with Roza. Lissa had entered the sombre room and was lingering in the back corner.

I turned to her, having no willpower to keep my guardian mask in place, my remorse plastered all over my face. The princess looked back at me, desolation pouring out of her eyes. Neither of us spoke, but we both acknowledged the pain that the other felt.

Lissa joined me by Rose's other side, taking her other hand into her own and pressing her free hand atop of Rose's stomach. While I was still holding Rose's hand I felt the remnants of some of Lissa's magic pour into me whilst she was healing Rose. Bliss tingled through my fingertips, reaching through my limbs attempting to reach my heart. It dissipated as briskly as it had commenced, leaving me feeling as cold and empty as Roza's body that lay before me.

We sat in silence for some time. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a commemorative silence, for Rose.

After some time the princess piped up, breaking my thoughts away from Roza.

"I've been coming here everyday since the rescue mission. I refused to leave her side for a week until they finally dragged me out, telling me that my being here was doing nothing for her and only bringing myself pain. I would spend every waking moment I have with her if I could, but I know now that it's not what she would want for me. I can't bear to see her in this state though. I've tried healing her, but nothing seems to be working. Dr. Olendzki thinks that the reason she hasn't woken yet could be due to extraneous variables as the result of her being shadow kissed."

I nodded my head meekly, vaguely remembering the Doctor saying something along the same lines a week earlier before she had me sedated.

"I hypothesise it's more of a mentally induced coma. Rose has experienced enough trauma to last a lifetime in the last few months alone. Ever since Spokane –," the princess cut herself off. It occurred to me that Rose and Eddie weren't the only ones to lose a friend that day. Lissa had been attending the academy along with them since they had been in kindergarten. Those students had come to be more of a family to each other over the years than the family they had waiting for them outside the wards every holiday. Family is important, but the bond that Rose shares with all of her friends, not just Lissa, is just as strong, if not stronger after everything that they had been through together.

I had perceived everyone else as the outsider, with Rose and I wrapped in our own personal bubble, but in reality I am the outsider. They were a family, and I was all on my own. I felt a stab of homesickness in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't been in contact with my own family in months. Not since before I had brought Rose and the Princess back to the academy. They didn't even know of Rose and how special she was and now here she lay in a coma, possibly to never wake again and it was all my fault. First Ivan, now Rose; no one was safe in my protection. I had failed as a guardian.

The Princess snapped me out of my daze again, bringing me back to the present with her words.

"I pray to god that Rose will work through her trauma and wake to us when she is ready. In the mean time, I am dejected by the fact that there is nothing that I can do to help her. All I can do is sit and wait."

Her words were like a slap in my face. I could do nothing to help my Roza. She was in this state because of me and there was nothing I could do. I was useless to her, I was less than useless, I was a danger; not only to her physical health, but her mental health and the bright future she had ahead of her. When my Roza woke she would come to be one of the best guardians that ever lived, but she couldn't do it with me by her side.

* * *

The rest of the day swept by in a haze. I was briefly aware of Lissa leaving to attend classes. Nurses came in throughout the day, but never the doctor herself. Apparently they had given up hope that they could help her back into consciousness. That job was now left to Rose and Rose alone. All they could do was make sure she was comfortable and cared for throughout her mind's absence.

In the gaps between the nurses' visits I would hold my Roza's hand and tell her how much I loved her and what she truly meant to me. I told her of the soul that she had brought to me when she had stepped into my life, and how before I met her, it was like I was living as half of a man. I told her of the wishes that I had had for our future together and that I was heart broken that it would never be. I told her of my wishes for her own future, which I knew would come true because she was the most talented Dhampir I had ever had the pleasure to meet.

Lissa came and visited again after her classes had finished. I suspect that she found it odd that I hadn't moved from the position that I was in since earlier that day. I could see the cogs slowly turning behind her eyes as she tried to deduce the situation that lay before her. I don't know if there was any truth behind what she was thinking, she never voiced any of her speculations during her visit.

She attempted to heal Rose again, letting her Spirit make it's way through her bondmate's body. Once again some remnants from her magic found their way to my hands, travelling up my limbs and attempting to reach my heart. But again Lissa withdrew her magic before it could connect with the organ, and again I was left feeling cold and empty inside.

As the sun began to rise signifying the end of another day I climbed into bed with my Roza and held her close to me. I slept peacefully for the first time in the past two weeks with her wrapped in my arms. I dreamt of our time together and when I woke I whispered into her ear how much I loved her before giving her one last longing glance and walking out; shutting the door between our lives forever.

She would never be _mine_ again.

* * *

 ***Author's Note*** So I ask you guys not to hate me... or you can if that'll make you feel better. Stick by me, I have a very clear direction of where I want this to go.

Feel free to review:

\- tell me how you feel about it.

\- let me know if you have any theories of what is going on in the story.

\- if you have your own ideas of where I should take it.

Keep in mind this is my first fanfiction, I hope I'm doing okay so far..


	5. Familiar Face

***Disclaimer* I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights and privileges go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **The Miracle of Death**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rose's POV**

I am lost.

Strangely however I feel calm, this reality doesn't bother me at all.

I looked around, intrigued as to where I was. Nothing appeared to be familiar to me. Should I find this troublesome? Where did I expect myself to be?

I don't know.

This realisation rang through me, but I didn't feel panic, just an odd sense of detachment. Did it matter where I was? I was in no danger – none which was obvious to me.

I stood in the centre of a field… or at least what appeared to be a field. There was no colour to be seen anywhere but on myself, and even then I was particularly washed out. I may have contrasted against the deathly paleness of everything else, but not by much.

I tried to grasp onto an explanation, but none would come. I couldn't even begin to describe the field: there was grass beneath my feet and trees surrounded me from all angles off in the distance, but that was where the normalcy ceased. There was no breeze, no signs of any life except for myself and it was silent, dead silent. There was no colour to be seen; in fact I couldn't even describe what I was seeing as grey scale. It was like someone had taken a three-dimensional blank canvas and traced out faint outlines of the vicinity.

I was confused, but I didn't let it worry me.

I was at peace, I realised.

Sitting down on the bed of earth beneath me I realised I was content. Nothing was required of me, I had no worries and I was in no danger. For the first time in months, I lay down and simply allowed myself to be at peace.

* * *

I was stirred out of my reprieve when I heard the tread of someone behind me. I opened my eyes, dazzled by the light from what I imagined could only be the sun, only I couldn't locate the source. My eyes fluttered against the stark white light that bore into me from whatever the hell was above me. I sat up, turning to squint at the approaching figure.

"It hasn't been that long has it Rosie?" the figure feigned horror. "Surely you have forgotten me already?"

Rosie? Only one person ever called me that…

The figure continued to approach; as my eyes started to adjust I noticed red hair coming into focus, freckles spotted his deathly pale face, blue eyes piercing mine.

"Mason!" I yelled, jumping into his arms.

"Oof!" Mason staggered backwards. "Careful Rosie, you don't want to damage the precious cargo."

I burst out laughing, not letting go of him for a second.

"I've missed you so much!" Suddenly I was jerked out of my euphoria. "Mase…" I looked at him in horror, "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" I bawled out, pulling him closer to me as if to feel whether he was actually there or not as I wept into his shoulder.

"Shh, Rosie it's fine. It's not your fault, it's not your fault." He soothed as he held me in his embrace; one arm wrapped firmly around my body, while the other stroked my hair. It was oddly calming. It occurred to me that if my mother had been more present in my life this might have been something she would have done to soothe me when I was young. As it was, Mason was probably the closest thing I had to family after Lissa. We had known each other since the tender age of four and I couldn't remember a moment in our lives where he had not looked out for me and I for him; we had always been there for each other. As I was mourning his death I didn't just lose my best friend, my brother, but I lost a part of myself too.

I don't know how long we stood in each other's arms, I didn't even know where we were but it no longer mattered, I would never let go of Mason again.

Eventually after running out of tears and just being left with strangled hiccups Mason pulled my head back from where it was crooked in his neck and starred right into my eyes, into the centre of my soul.

"None of it was your fault. It was mine. All of it was my responsibility. I took Eddie and Mia knowing that they would be unable to resist. I played on their weakness without realising it and dragged us all into a murderous situation. It was my fault that we went and it was my fault that we got caught. It was my idea to show you the sewers, if I had of just let you we could have been gone before those humans even found us. It was my fault that Eddie was fed on and it was my own choice to come back into the house after we had gotten the others out. Rose, look at me," he put his fingers under my chin, pulling my eyes up to meet his again. "It wasn't your fault."

His words resonated through me, searing through my body. It wasn't my fault. Mason didn't blame me. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. It felt like I had been holding it for months.

We sat, simply holding each other in our arms for what felt like hours. Everything was right in the world. I had my brother back by my side. I didn't care to think how that had possibly happened, although in hindsight I really should have. Hindsight's a bitch.

"Rosie," Mason gently rocked me out of my stupor. I looked up at him feeling a light breeze on my cheek. It was soporific, willing me that that everything was content, caressing and receiving my soul.

"Rose!" Mason started shaking me by my shoulders. "I can't let you sleep Rose! As much as I miss you I cannot let you stay here. You have to go back!"

"Back?" I questioned confused. "Go back where? Why would I go anywhere when I can be here with you?"

Mason frowned at me. "But I'm gone Rosie, and there are people who need you more than I do."

"Who?" I asked becoming more confused. I couldn't remember anything but Mason, he was the most important thing, he was the only thing.

Mason stared back at me terror crossing his face. "Rose!" He grunted gripping me tighter. "Rose, tell me what you see!"

That's an odd request, why would he care about something so trivial? Why should I care about anything but him? 'It's important to Mason though,' a little voice at the back of my head chimed. 'If it's important to Mason then it's important to you.' Annoyed I realised that the stupid voice was right and so I looked up, taking in my surroundings.

We were in the centre of the field. Again I felt the light breeze against my cheek; it felt as though it could reach inside me, skimming against my soul. I wanted to welcome it, to drown myself in it, but I had to do this for Mason first.

The grass beneath us was colourless. It made me sad to look at it so instead I turned my head towards the edge of the field. My eyes were met with the most beautiful sight. Leaves of the deepest and lightest greens accompanied by the brightest reds and oranges one could imagine swayed in the soporific breeze. Pungent flowers sprouted from the ground beneath the trees. There were so many I couldn't tell what was ground and what was flower. The scent of the flowers hit me, overwhelming my senses.

I looked back at Mason, his eyes, although filled with worry were also full of life. This place is beautiful, why would I ever want to leave? I smiled lazily at Mason, but he just continued to stare at me. What got up his bum?

"Rose," Mason repeated crisply, "tell me what you see."

"The grass around us is all dead… it makes me sad." I grabbed a fist full of grass, twirling it between my fingers. The scent from the flowers at the edge of the field were still overwhelming me, I wanted to fall into a blissful sleep.

Mason took his hands from my shoulders, replacing them instead on either side of my face forcing me to look at him once again. I let out a sigh, I didn't know why Mason was being so adamant about this, but I couldn't refuse him after all that he had been though. Maybe once I told him he would let me sleep.

"It is as though we are surrounded by death while the radius of the field around us is filled with life." Mason's eyes widened at this.

"Rose you can't be here anymore. You need to leave!"

"Leave? Leave where?" I asked him incredulously. "I don't understand."

"Rose, I haven't come back to you, you've simply come to me." He looked at me sadly. "As much as I've missed you, you can't stay here I won't allow it."

"MASON!" I yelled, finally losing my temper. "Stop speaking in riddles and just tell me what you mean!"

He let out a shaky breath, bringing his eyes to meet mine again. There was such an intensity in them it was as if he was trying to force his own life into mine.

"Rose," he breathed my name as if it would bring him strength. "You're on the Other Side."

* * *

 ***Author's Note*** Yes I know it's been a while, I'm sorry. Year 12 is totally full on already and writing in a new perspective is hard considering it's more of a doped up Rose perspective than a normal one.

If any of you are at a lose of what to read feel free to take a look at my profile and my favourite stories. Personally I think I have good taste, but that's up to you guys.

Let me know what you think of Mason making a come back and tell me your theories about what's going on. The next chapter is going to be a short one I think so it should be here sooner than this one was.

P.S. If any of you have any feedback about my tenses I would absolutely love that! I feel like I'm always switching between them and I don't know what is right. If I had to name a downfall I'd definitely say that this is mine.


	6. Always

***Disclaimer* I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights and privileges go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **The Miracle of Death**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Rose's POV**

No.

It was the only coherent thought that ran through my head as Mason uttered those five little words that flipped my whole world on it's head.

No.

I starred into Mason's eyes knowing that my own must be reflecting the horror of what he had just said. The Other Side? NO! I'm dead?!

Finally gaining control of voice I managed to choke out my incredulity. "I'm dead?"

"NO!" Mason yelled back harshly, it almost seemed as if he was angry?

"No," he repeated quieter. "You're not dead, not yet, not if I can help it."

"Not dead?" I repeated questioningly. "How can I be on the other side if I'm not dead?"

"You're transitioning. The grass around us appears to be dead because you're still alive. The life of the other side is growing closer to us though. With each passing minute you grow closer to death and the beauty of the field creeps closer to you. Once it encompasses you it will be too late."

"But I've been here for hours already. Why is it taking so long for me to die?"

Mason drew back into himself awkwardly as though he didn't know how to break it to me. "Well…" he trailed off, giving an awkward cough. "You've kind of… been… in a coma…"

"WHAT?" I screamed back at him. He flinched at my exclamation making me feel slightly guilty underneath my outrage. "How can I have been in a coma and not know?"

All Mason could do was shrug at me. "Don't ask me. When I died nothing happened. I was there and then I was here. Nothing special, it just happened." Again I felt guilt, but this time it penetrated deeper. No matter what Mason said I would always be partially responsible for his death.

Returning to the problem at hand I could only look at him in dismay. If I couldn't even tell that I was dying how was I suppose to stop it?

As if Mason had read my mind he spoke again. "Lissa has been healing you every day since the attack. It hasn't done anything for your physical state of health but she refuses to give up. This constant connection that you have with spirit has kept you tethered to your body. Your bond with Lissa wants to draw you back, but it's not enough on its own. You have to have the will to return."

Lissa had been healing me? No - she shouldn't be doing that! How was she not spiralling into darkness? Well for all I knew she could be. I had to get back. If not for myself then for Lissa, we were the only family we had left, but what about Mason?

"Mase…" I trailed off looking into the bright piercing eyes I had always associated with home. "What about you? You're all alone here. I can't just leave you either. She needs me but so do you."

He smiled sadly at me. "It's not as lonely here as it appears to be Rosie, you just can't see it yet. I'll be fine here, waiting patiently for you to join me again. _But_ ," he looked at me sternly, "not _too_ soon. I expect you to live a long life, only returning to me when you're old and grey."

I laughed at his comment. Mason always knew how to make light of every situation.

"Besides," he continued, "Lissa's not the only one who needs you. Eddie isn't as strong as he always seems." Eddie's face came into my head. He didn't try to hide it, but he didn't make a song and dance either. Eddie was sad. He missed Mason, probably even more than I did. "He needs you Rose, and as much as it may not seem like it, Christian needs you too." I scoffed at this, but Mason just ignored me continuing - "Hell even Adrian has come to need you!" Of everything this surprised me the most. I knew Adrian cared about me, and that he obviously felt attracted to me in some way, he had never hidden his intensions from me… but need? Adrian Ivashkov? "And well…" he trailed off looking at me sympathetically, mixed with what seemed to be… disappointment? He cleared his throat bringing my attention back to what he was saying. "Dimitri, he needs you most of all. He'll break if he ever loses you."

I stood frozen at his words. Oh god! Dimitri! He was the reason I'm here in the first place! How could I forget that? I had to get back to him; he couldn't lose me like I almost lost him. I was wretched. I didn't even know if Dimitri was okay, heck he wouldn't have any idea of if _I_ was okay. _I_ didn't know if I was okay.

Suddenly I burst into tears at the severity of everything. I was appalled. I was appalled at the situation I had gotten myself into, and I was appalled at the reaction I was currently having. How did these things always happen to me? Was I a magical magnet for trouble? … Shit. I'm shadow kissed; I'm literally a magical magnet for trouble.

I felt strong arms engulf me again. Mason stroked my hair as I sobbed into his chest. This was ridiculous. Rose Hathaway does not cry.

I pulled myself out of his embrace. I had to deal with this situation I had been thrust into and I had to deal with it now. If I didn't regain my composure I didn't think I ever would.

"Okay," I started, wiping the wet patches under my eyes and taking on a more protective stance. "So how exactly is this going to go down?"

Mason's face sobered at my question, reminding him that what we were trying to achieve had basically the same implications as that of a ticking time bomb.

"Lissa has already provided you with a connection between your body back on earth and your spirit here on the Other Side. This is the main component of what we're about to attempt, usually it's extremely difficult to make that initial connection. This connection has already been made for you so that just leaves us with only the second component to achieve."

I nodded at him, showing that I understood, urging him to go on.

"This second component is not anything physical. It is literally, simply put, a huge force of will on your part. The connection Lissa has provided us with is the physical component; you are the mental. The components are a representation of the bond that you and Lissa share back on earth. She is physical and you are mentally tied to that physical compound. On earth you control the bond through your force of will, what we are doing can be treated in the same respect, except that instead of connecting with Lissa, you'll be connecting with yourself."

Mason looked me in the eye as a way of confirming that I understood. I gave him another firm nod, pursing my lips together.

"Well…" I said, wrapping my arms around each other as if to protect myself from my emotional anguish, "I guess this is goodbye."

Mason chuckled at that. "No," he replied, "not goodbye, just see you later."

"I love you Mason, I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"Hey," he soothed, pulling me once again into his arms. "I told you it's not your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself all right? When you get back I want you to live Rose. Not just survive, but _live_. Do it for me, but don't make it an obligation. Do it for _yourself_."

At this last sentence Mason looked down at me in his arms and he moved his hands to grip either side of my head, using his thumbs to brush my hair back out of my face.

"Go now Rosie, take back possession of your life. Live your life to its fullest. I'll be waiting here when you're done."

I pulled Mason closer to me, taking advantage of the last few seconds I had with him and finding comfort in the arms of my brother as I called into myself, into my soul and spirit, using my will to connect with my body as I would with Lissa when on earth.

Slowly, as though a flame was igniting within me, I felt the connection take hold and strengthen. It filled me with warmth, much the same as Lissa experienced when she used Spirit.

I felt it build inside me, rising until it consumed me. I heard the rush of my blood in my ears and the hammering of my heart within my chest. It was beating so hard, like a call back to life, to humanity.

Suddenly I felt myself fading, fading away from Mason, fading towards life. I realised this was the last I would see of Mason. I needed to say something; nothing and everything flittered through my thoughts. Mason saw though and understood.

"It's okay," I could barely hear the murmur of his voice, "I'll be right here," he said gesturing to my heart.

I looked down at where his hand hovered over my chest, right over my heart and watched as my corporeality faded before my eyes. I was reminded a time that seemed so far away. A time when I hadn't encountered death and Strigoi. A time where I was impatient and hadn't known where the heart was.

I felt myself leaving him and said only one word before he disappeared from me and I from him.

"Always."

* * *

 ***Author's Note*** Hey guys, I'm sorry, I don't really have an excuse as to why this chapter took so long other than that I am in no way a professional writer and really, I'm just stumbling my way through here. I have more motivation to do this than homework, but seriously, being imaginative is _hard_. Being imaginative and portraying it professionally, with a good plot, flow and correct grammar and spelling is _hard_.

I applaud you all for sticking with me, and implore you all to stick with me. It may be slow going, but I hope that by the end we will all end up with a beautiful fictional creation.

Feel free to send in any critique. I am not perfect and my writing can only improve with help from you guys.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter - looking forward to feedback.

the-cari-moose


	7. Rose's Awakening

***Disclaimer* I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights and privileges go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **The Miracle of Death**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Rose's POV**

Always… Always… Always…

The word reverberated around my consciousness. It seemed to be everything and nothing at the same time. It was all that there was, all that I knew.

Eventually I became faintly aware of something else, a ceaseless beeping. It sounded harsh against Mason's last word. I wanted to return to my senseless non-reality, but that horrible noise continued to beckon to me. My ears took in sounds as though everything was being filtered through megaphone right next to my head. Everything was sore. My limbs ached and it felt as though they had been fused to each other, I couldn't move. The reality of this thought crashed through the barriers of my mind, snapping me out of my stupor.

My eyes snapped open and I immediately regretted it squeezing them tightly back shut against the stark white light that bore down from the ceiling above.

'Fuck, where am I?' I thought to myself seeing as my mind was the only thing I currently held control of, well, that and my eye lids, but there was no way I was going to risk opening them again any time soon. I had too many questions and no way of obtaining any answers. Mentally huffing in frustration I realised that my ears were still working perfectly fine and that the ceaseless beeping had still failed to cease. It reminded me somewhat of a microwave when it tells you that it's finished heating up your food.

'Ohhhh… food.' My stomach rumbled as if triggered by the thought, it wasn't much of a surprise considering that it felt as though my stomach was constantly rumbling, much like the annoying beeping sounding next to my head.

Unfortunately my disorientation wasn't letting up. Five minutes later it was still there, half an hour, and hour, two, three, four… maybe more? It was impossible for me to tell. I had no sense of time and no sense of self. I couldn't make sense of anything. In all the time that had passed the vexing beeping still hadn't let up. It frustrated me to no end; I felt quite odd. I was half present and half not. I understood the fact that I understood nothing, which honestly made zero sense and wasn't helping to rectify my disorientation. Despite all this I wasn't frustrated. In a way my disorientation was a reflection of my incapacitated state that was a result from my time with Mason… except that currently I was conscious.

Mason.

That single name struck a chord through me and I was enlightened. The block on my mind was raised, the floodgates opened. I sucked in a breath, an involuntary action caused by the overload of information, one that caused me much discomfort.

I had been in a coma.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I was struck once again with the horrible truth that Mason was dead. It may have occurred months ago but with the constant yo-yoing my mind was experiencing, the ache was still as fresh as the day it had occurred.

I shivered as thoughts of that day unwillingly sprang to my mind. Flickers of images flashed around like a strobe light in my head: a dark room, confinement, helplessness, blood, fire, the trickle of hope that I allowed myself at the sight of sunlight out the front door. None of these things even remotely compared to the utter despair I felt at the sight of Mason's dead body. Lifeless and broken I refused to let go though, not until Dimitr-

Dimitri.

Shit! No, I have to find him! How long have I been here? Where am I? When am I? I'm wracked with pain as my body begins to convulse in sobs, still unable to move against the mental and physical pain of everything I yell out with my mind _'DIMITRI!'_

'… _Rose_?'

The voice was low and rasping, it didn't come from within the room, but from within my own head. It felt like it had been forever since I had heard that voice.

' _Lissa…?_ ' I strangled back in my own mind, obviously she was incapable of hearing me through this ridiculous one-way bond, but I couldn't help but respond. One way conversations with Lissa in my head always made me feel to be a little bit crazy, so even though I knew I was responding to nothing I always did respond, it comforted me in an odd way despite knowing Lissa could never hear me.

My panic for Dimitri subsided as my duty towards Lissa took over. Something was wrong, I could feel it in her voice, she sounded utterly forlorn.

Panic began to set in again only this time I quenched it before it got out of control. I couldn't afford to lose my mind, not when something terrible may have been happening to Lissa.

After hours of disorientation my mind refused to concentrate as it should have been. My hands fisted in anguish at my situation and my breathing became rapid. I had almost no control over any part of my body, still blind to the rest of the world the only thing I could sense in my anger was the harsh sounds of my breath as I rapidly inhaled and exhaled.

'Think Rose dammit!' I thought to myself. It was then in my frustration that some clarity came through – something I remember Dimitri saying…

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Panting once again I lifted myself from the blue mat and brought my arms into a semi defensive position in front of my face. My stance was correct but there was nothing in it, at that moment I probably could have been pushed over by a small breath of wind, ironic considering I didn't even seem to have a small breath of wind in me.

I closed my eyes for a second only to find that when I opened them I was on the floor again.

"Ooof!" I glared up at Dimitri although there wasn't much emotion behind it. He'd laced one of his legs behind mine pulling my body out from under myself as he swiftly nudged my leg upwards causing me to lose my balance again.

"You must focus Rose. Physical strength means nothing if there is no intent behind it. Strength is important, but what you do with it is more important. You are tired but you are not weak. You still have strength in you, I know it is there because we have been building your stamina for months now. Body power is nothing though without your brain power. You must focus your energy, otherwise you are exerting yourself for no cause. When you stand there is strength in the muscles you have built but that means nothing if you are not focused."

He offered me his hand down to pull me up to my feet again.

"We go again," he positioned himself in the beginning sparing stance and I copy him. "Focus!" He admonished me.

And we go again.

* * *

A single tear slipped down my cheek bringing me back to the reality of my situation. Now much calmer I felt an ache in my chest from the absence of Dimitri – who knew where he was – who knew where I was? The previous subject of my mind came back to me through my sorrow. _'Oh Lissa where are you? Can't you help me? I should be helping you.'_

Faintly I heard a waver of a voice proclaim _'oh great, now I'm hearing things.'_

Where had that come from? It definitely hadn't come from within the room. I was alone; my Dhampir instincts could sense it, so where had the voice come from?

Unintentionally I began reaching out with my mind as I did whenever I was grasping for my shadow kissed connection to Lissa in an attempt to strain and locate the source of the voice. Once again frustrated at being unable to move I huffed in irritation. _'Maybe I'm just going crazy, I'm hear voices that says it's hearing voices, honestly, talk about circular reasoning.'_

Had I been standing, and you know able to actually _move,_ I probably would have rolled my eyes and crossed my arms with typical Rose-like spunk. As it was though my brow just furrowed in frustration and I put as much sarcastic venom into the voice in my head as possible because apparently that's the only way I had to express myself. Though there wasn't much point I guess as no one could hear me. _'No one can hear me right…?'_

'… _I can hear you.'_

Shocked I realised the voice was coming from _within my head_. Not only that but I recognised that voice too… that perfect lilt that comes from growing up as royalty.

" _Lissa?!"_

" _Rose?!"_

Both of us seemed to have been shocked into silence before both exclaiming, _**"You're in my head!"**_

* * *

 ***Author's Note* Wow, over a year since I've updated, I have to say I am sincerely sorry, when I finished Chapter 6 I never would have imagined it would have taken this long to finish the next one. I had a lot of difficulties last year dealing with my own mental health, Year 12, my Mum being hit by a car then almost dying and spending the next 3 months in hospital. Then in some unfortunate circumstances becoming estranged from my Mum just after she came home and resulted in me ultimately moving out. She reached out to me for my 19th birthday this year and thankfully we're now in a good place. Un-thankfully I'm an unemployed bed potato right now with no direction of where I'm going with my life, but enough about me, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **One of the reasons I struggled a lot to finish this one was because I changed my idea of where I was taking this story after this and how I was going to accomplish my end goal. The other night as I tried and failed to get to sleep I had an idea and I now have a direction of where I'm going with the next chapter - this should mean it will come around faster than this one did but I make no promises. I'm not that good of a writer. I know you guys see the end product and you think it's great but it takes me _hours_ to get there. I honestly have no clue how long I spent starring at the document for this chapter in the past year. I have the momentum of a slow steam train trying to climb a hill. I'm too much of a perfectionist and it hinders me. **

**I do want to say a particular thank you to** InTheShadows3 **who reviewed and asked me why the authors of the best stories never finish their work. This flattered me beyond believe that she thought my little story sitting over in the corner was one of the best. It gave me the strength and motivation to want to finish this chapter, thank you. To all of you: your reviews fuel me.**


End file.
